Even sacrificial brides have those problems
by Threya Midnight
Summary: Have a peek of Komori Yui's life being a sacrificial bride of the Sakamaki brothers. Even if she's a sacrificial bride for a vampire siblings, that doesn't mean she doesn't have any problems like any normal 17 year olds would have! Because you know, even sacrificial brides have those problems. One shot.


**Wow, I haven't posted anything in the longest time! This is my first diabolik lovers fanfic, and I hope to contribute more in this section because the fanfics here are really few. Well, let me present to you a my comeback fanfic xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rejet owns Diabolik lovers.**

**Oh, excuse me for my grammar. I'm not a native speaker of English.. so if you find any mistakes, please inform me!**

* * *

Even sacrificial brides have those problems

Komori Yui has been living with the Sakamaki household for a long time. Not many people know about their secret, about the Sakamaki siblings being a vampire. While Yui's there as their bride. Or rather, their _sacrificial _bride. Yes, she's been living with six handsome vampires for a while now, but doesn't mean she's not like any normal seventeen year old girl. Other than the fact that she's a sacrificial bride, she's a pretty normal girl that has problems that has insecurities. _Because_ you know, even sacrificial brides have those problems.

What's Yui's problem? Well it's no other than _chapped lips_.

Chapped lips, is a condition of the lips when it is simply chapped or dry, although there are severe cases which are referred as 'cheilitis'. It is normally encountered by any person. Gender or age is not considered as an important factor. The cause for this condition is as follows: dehydration, malnutrition, and etcetera.

And so, Yui couldn't help but wonder why she's having such trouble even when she's perfectly healthy! She drinks more than eight glasses of water every day; she also has a jug of water by her bedside whenever she gets thirsty during the night (which is actually morning to a normal person's time). She eats a balanced diet three times a day, and she never misses a single meal because she had enough of the brothers complaining about her blood being too 'thin' because she wasn't eating her vegetables properly. Well, yes, she's a little anemic because of the boys… _feasting_ on her every now and so often, but can anemia cause chapped lips? She better check this at the library.

She sat on a chair, slightly leaning over, elbow propping on her vanity desk. Her soft pale fingers stroked the dried skin. Yui winced, it was now bleeding.

_Just what she needed_.

The blond placed both her elbows on the desk, palm supporting her chin, and slouched her back. Almost immediately though, she sat right up and started checking her surrounding to see if anyone, specifically _Reiji_, was there watching her. As expected, but Yui still thought it was better to be safe than to be sorry, no one was there. She released a heavy sigh, rubbing her tired back before standing up and going straight to her dresser.

_It seems that Reiji's lessons about proper posture and proper manners were finally getting into her_. She grabbed her comfiest night clothes and her cute underwear and closed the dresser. _Speaking of Reiji-san_, Yui paused. _I wonder when he will teach me again._

Among all the of the Sakamaki brothers, he's the only one who actually _knows _how to restrain himself and wouldn't attack her so recklessly. Maybe because he's the 'next in line' (after Shu repeated a year) and he's just keeping that role model façade or he really is the mature one in the group, Yui doesn't really know. For all she knows, he's actually nice… _sometimes_. Yui call's him 'nice' because he doesn't attack her hourly unlike Ayato or Laito. Well, he can be ranging to quite to _ridiculously_ strict sometimes. He also throws a couple of insults at her whenever he's teaching. And he treated her as a guinea pig for his poisons… a lot. But still, Yui think he's _nice_.

Without any reason, Yui dived at her bed. She fell on the bed with a loud creak, she wondered if she broke it or something. But never mind that. She rolled over so she was now facing the ceiling. She blinked and continued to stare, licking her lips to ease the stinging sensation. To her confusion, it hurts even more. Yui sighed in defeat, rolling her body once more, but this time to the side. She looked like a fetus in her position.

On the night stand next to her bed, she saw a bottle of red juice. The blond blinked. She crawled closer to the night stand where the bottle stood, the clothes she took from the closet was completely forgotten. Yui's eyes sparkled, looking at the bottle with extreme interest.

_Was it… _blood? The girl shook her head.

She stared at it some more and noticed that there was a label.

Prune Juice.

Prune Juice?

Prune juice!

Yui nodded to herself, as if it was the greatest discovery of all.

_Now that I know what it is, where did I get it in the first place…?_

That made her stop nodding like an idiot.

Her eyebrows furrowed, thinking deliberately where indeed she got the bottle.

She bolted upright as she remembered where the interesting bottle came from.

_It was from Kanato-kun!_

The blond hair girl smiled at herself, there was a light blush on her face.

Kanato was so sweet! After he heard Yui mention something about feeling dizzy because of anemia, the blue-haired boy gave her a bottle of apricot, orange, and prune juices.

"Do drink this apricot and prune juice for it is rich in iron and it might possibly help you with your anemia. While orange juice helps in iron absorption…" He continued telling her to take care of her health but by this time, Yui was far too gone because of happiness that Kanato actually cared about her.

_Unknown to Yui, because she wasn't listening…_

"But please don't get me wrong," Kanato warned with a menacing glare. "I am simply doing this because Teddie and I wouldn't want to drink your blood while it is at its lowest. And I wouldn't want my delicious food to die just because of my stupid brothers," He looked at the stuffed animal that he was holding with a warm smile, "right, Teddie?"

Yui continued smiling, very happy at the memory.

Kanato was like a younger brother that she never had! He's so adorable talking with his teddy bear; she just wanted to hug him tight! He's also very polite when talking to her, unlike the others. (Yui's completely ignoring the fact that Kanato often calls her 'stupid woman') Though Kanato gets a little… _wild_ sometimes, Yui understands that he's just a lonely boy. She realized this when Kanato started breaking things again when he saw bite marks all over her body which was from the others. The blue-haired boy threw a couple of books at her before storming out to get Ayato (because his scent was the strongest), but of course Yui calmed him down by telling him she's only his. That made him return to his cute, child-like self once more and he proceeded to drink her blood. Kanato just needed someone for his own and Yui's there if that someone was her.

The blond soon realized that she was spacing out too much; she has forgotten to take a night bath! She immediately scrambled to get her clothes which was now scattered on the bed and stood up. She took a couple of toiletries before heading out of her room.

* * *

As soon as Yui sat afoot outside of her room, a flying object greeted her. Everything was suddenly in slow motion as she dodged the object by just a few centimeters. The object continued flying; no doubt it was because of the vampires' throwing skills, until it crashed somewhere. Yui guessed, because of its high-pitch sound, it was probably a plate. No need to guess whose plate it was.

"AYATO! SUBARU!" A deep voiced echoed across the hallways. Yui sighed in condolence for the two who threw it in the midst of their occasional bickering, for they're in some deep trouble.

"OH, FUCK!" Two voices said in unison.

A strong wind blew, Yui didn't see them because of their extreme speed but she was sure it was probably the two guys running for their lives. She sighed and went on her way to the bathroom.

Those two… Ayato and Subaru are quite similar. And it was maybe because of their similarities that made them clash with each other, as odd as it may seem. They're both the stubborn type but Ayato's the arrogant type while Subaru is subdued.

'_Tsunbaru_', Yui blurted out of nowhere in front of him. The pale-haired guy turned extremely red, punching the nearest wall. The blond was surprised of the outburst and asked him if she made him angry. Subaru looked down before shaking his head; he looked at Yui with moist eyes.

"S-stupid… Stupid woman!" He then walked out, leaving Yui slightly bewildered but also a little bit amused by his reaction.

When she annoys Ayato for the silliest reasons, he does some silly things to her, too. For example, she said something to him and he gets annoyed. Ayato threw her at the pool and nearly allows her to drown, but was kind enough to save her. Another time, he tied her up and trapped her inside a coffin.

"You deserved this for defying ore-sama, _chichinashi_."

So the main difference is: When Ayato gets mad, he throws it all on Yui. If Subaru gets mad, he releases his anger on the nearest wall or he breaks things.

Speaking of coffins, Yui remembered that she got trapped inside it the whole day but good thing someone helped her.

… Who was it again who saved her?

This got her thinking. Because by the time her rescuer came, she was delirious and panicking. As soon as she got out, she fainted in joy. Literally. She couldn't even thank that person… But who _was _that person?

She continued walking, caught in her reverie, when she stopped upon something.

Yui paused. She wondered why she seemed taller. She moved her other foot and it landed on where she was standing, she heard a groan. The blond gasped.

_Was the floor alive?!_

She looked down to see a familiar figure with light blond hair. Eyelids opened and amethyst met sapphire. It took her a moment to process what, or rather, _who _she was stepping on.

"Shuu-san, what are you doing on the floor?"

Shuu only groaned in reply. Yui continued to gape on the vampire bellow her.

_I remember_. Yui said to herself. _It was Shuu-san who helped me. He was looking for a place to sleep when he happened to find the coffin I was trapped—_

"Hey," The voice stopped her from her trance. "Can you get off of me?"

The girl immediately stepped down and apologized.

"Excuse me for asking, Shuu-san," Yui peered at his sleepy face with concern. "Were you perhaps… sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was…" Shuu grumbled. "Until someone stepped on me like I'm some rag or something."

Yui's face became red. "Sorry." She scratched her head shyly. She suddenly remembered how Shuu-san helped her. "And thanks."

"For what?" A sleepy voice asked.

Yui looked down, a little sad that he couldn't remember. She shook her head, "Nothing."

"I see."

"…."

"…."

"…Shuu-san?"

"What? You're still here?"

Yui completely ignored what he said. "Do you want me to bring you to your room?"

He scoffed. Yui assumed that was a 'no'.

"So, I'll be… going now."

He didn't reply. Yui turned and continued walking down the corridor.

* * *

At last, she finally arrived to her destination: the bathroom. Yui turned the knob and pushed the door open. She removed her slippers before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She placed her pajamas on the counter, along with her toiletries. The blond sighed; removing the pink top she was wearing and carelessly throwing it on the laundry basket. She was preparing to take her shorts off when…

"My, my, _bitch-chan_! Strip teasing for me? Aren't you such a minx!"

Yui turned her head in alarm. A brunet with green eyes sat on the counter near the sink, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Laito-kun!" She squeaked.

His hair was a little damp, meaning he just finished bathing himself. He was wearing his night clothes, so he's probably planning to sleep already. Speaking of clothes, Yui remembered that she was half-naked. She covered her breast with her arms, face hot and red.

"Bitch-chan," Laito did not seem amuse. "Why are you covering yourself when there's nothing to cover up in the first place?"

If it was possible, Yui's face became even redder. She didn't know if it was because of anger or she was just embarrassed. Laito chuckled, jumping off the counter. He walked up to her; Yui immediately took a step back.

"Why so cautious," Yui felt his seductive voice right on her right ear. "_Bitch-chan_."

Yui jumped a little, turned around only to see his emerald eyes looking intently at her. She took another step back, but this time Laito followed and advanced his steps. The process continued until Yui's back bumped unto the cold tiled-wall and Laito's hands was placed on both of her sides, leaving her trapped.

Yui trembled in fear, her pink irises dilated in fear of what's going to happen next. The last time both of them were inside a bathroom, Laito nearly drowned her inside the bathtub. She'd rather not want it to happen again.

Seeing how tensed the girl was, Laito couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're shaking." The brunet pressed his lips on the girl's pulse area, eliciting another tremor from her body. "Could it be… you're so excited you couldn't contain yourself?" He didn't even wait for a reply; he nipped her ear, drawing blood out of it.

"Remember when we did it on the bathtub?" He asked as he licked her ear slowly, savoring how Yui was reacting to his advances. "Do you remember how much your blood spilled… even the water turned red?"

He made butterfly kisses across her neck, making the girl moan as she grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Eager aren't we?" He chuckled. He continued to run his tongue across her neck, until he reached her face and then his final destination: her lips. Laito noticed it the whole day, even though the scent was faint it was tempting him to attack her at school before any of his brothers could do anything to her. He was about to enjoy himself when Yui shove his face away.

Laito's brows furrowed. This was the first time Yui dared to do such thing to him, to _ram _her _palm _to his face. It was almost as if she slapped him. The brunet was about to reprimand her when he saw the embarrassed look on her face.

"Please…" Yui was looking away, her expression thoroughly in humiliation. "Not to today… My lips are chapped… and I think you wouldn't—"

Laito crushed his lips against her, she could only moan in surprise. Laito opened his lips and proceeded to suck her lips, sipping the small droplets of blood through the tiny cuts caused by the dryness.

"I've been… restraining… myself… the whole… _fucking_… day." Laito breathed in between his kisses, or rather, his _sucking_. "From… my… seat… I… could _smell_… the blood… on your lips… and how… every… now… and… so often… you would lick it…"

He stopped, good thing because Yui was starting to run out of beath.

"Hey, Bitch-chan…" Laito stared at her eyes teasingly, "Admit it… while you were licking your lips… You wished it was _me_ who was doing it…"

Yui immediately shook her head in embarrassment. "N-no! I wasn't even thinking about such—_aah!_"

Laito suddenly moved to her neck and bit it hard, causing blood to drip out of her neck.

"You don't need to hide it. I know how lewd you are." He then slurped at the puncture, "that moan was enough proof how lewd you are!"

"L-Laito-kun," Yui moaned.

Her head was spinning. The ecstatic feeling of Laito's tongue probing on the puncture, it was so painful…. It was _so good_. Yui really doesn't understand, but whenever one of them sucks her blood… it feels so _arousing_. She doesn't understand what's so arousing about it, but if they didn't stop it would drive her mad.

"S-s-stop!" Yui shouted, but it was so weak it barely passed as a whisper.

Laito abruptly stopped. He pulled away and looked at her eyes with anger. Gone was the teasing Laito and here she welcomes his serious sadistic side.

"_Bitch-chan_," His tone was so deadly; she couldn't help but tremble. "You… have no… _right_… to tell _me_… what to… do. You're just my food, Bitch-chan, know your place."

Yui couldn't even react when Laito suddenly crushed his lips on her, this time he was truly kissing her. She was melting inside. No matter how bad they treated her, she was still good to them. No matter what insulting name they call her, she still calls them with honorifics. No matter how many times they told her that she will always be just a blood bank for them and nothing more, she couldn't but love them. No. Wait. She didn't love them. She-

"Anh!" Yui arched her back against the wall. This time, the brunet bit through her lips. Hard. The pain it… it was too much to bear. She was starting to shake.

"More, bitch-chan." Laito shouted, his eyes filled with sadistic glee. "More, more and more! I want to hear that slutty moan of yours! More!"

Laito knelt down, his lips was now on her breast. Even if Ayato calls her _chichinashi_,she wasn't completely flat. But he got to admit, she's quite small. He opened his mouth and punctures it with his teeth.

"L-laito-kun!" Yui's eyes rolled to its sockets.

She didn't love them. She lusted. She lusted for pain. For this never ending pain.

"Tell me you want this pain! Tell me you want me to suck you dry! _Tell me!_" His shouts echoed throughout the bathroom.

This pain…

_It makes her so wet._

* * *

Yui later found out that, yes, anemia _can_ cause dry lips.

* * *

Komori Yui has been living with the Sakamaki household for a long time. Not many people know about their secret, about the Sakamaki siblings being a vampire. While Yui's there as their bride. Or rather, their sacrificial bride. Yes, she's been living with six handsome vampires for a while now, but doesn't mean she's not like any normal seventeen year old girl. Other than the fact that she's a sacrificial bride, she's a pretty normal girl that has problems that has insecurities. Because you know, even sacrificial brides have those problems.

* * *

**This maybe the the fastest fanfic I've ever written! I started writing this on 01/31 and finished this on 2/1! I know, I suck xD Some writer can finish a fanfic this short in only 30 minutes, but hey! I'm not one of those writers!**

**So um, I guess you guys noticed.**

**I made Yui-chan a bit of an airhead because, _all_ otome heroines I know _are_ airheads. They're usually the compassionate but stupid heroines but that makes them adorable for me :) **

**But among all the heroines, I think Yui's special. Why? Well, one can _not _take that much abuse and _still_ remain a happy airhead! She received so much abuse from the guys... I salute her really.**

**But on Laito-Yui scene, she's a true masochist. I showed that because I believe she has a character. She's not like any normal heroine for me. In real life, do you know how rapist, masochist, sadist, child abusers, murderers, and other people you find 'disgusting', are formed? It's because of the _abuse _that _they_ received.**

**Yui might be an airhead, but it takes real guts to separate that self from her M-self. This just shows... how _broken_ she really is.**

**Oh, sorry about this! A/N being too long again! So um, reviews?**


End file.
